


+ Yama Sutra +

by BurnedVamp



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spying, Swearing, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Tai wants to know if he has a shot of hooking up with Yamato, because there are some  things even best friends don't discuss with each other.





	1. + Infiltration

Taichi Yagami has been in love with a certain blue-eyed blonde ever since he could remember. Since said blue-eyed blonde occupied his thoughts nearly all the time, he hadn't bothered to spend much time remembering any time that didn't involve...

Yamato Ishida. Resident blue-eyed blonde sex god. And the love of Taichi Yagami's life. This is critical enough to repeat.

Which is what prompted him to write the research paper titled, ' _Yama Sutra. The Positions of Yama_.' His hands clutched greedily in the air knowing that research papers require... _research_.

Which brought him, grinning like a mad man, onto Koushirou's doorstep.

Koushirou raised an eyebrow. "No, Tai."

"Awww! Come on! You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

"You're correct. And I'm not even going to wager an assumption. But I am going to tell you-"

"Hear me out at least! PLEASE, Kou-koi!?"

Koushirou turned beet red. "Where did you hear that name from?"

"Let's just say the next time Jyou comes to visit you in the middle of study hall, you need to make sure the computer room door is locked." Normally this probably wouldn't phase Koushirou, but the accompanying photographs melted his resolve rather quickly.

"What do you want," he growled out, his glare boring into Tai's thick skull.

"Well, I figured if ANYBODY had a minature camera, it would be my dear friend, Kou-kun!" And up with the maddening grin again.

"Are you going to be engaging in illegal activities?"

"Nooooooo! Well not QUITE illegal, well I don't think it is... possibly.. maybe... but ONLY if I'm caught." At least Tai seemed satisfied with his answer. Koushirou seemed a little skeptical. "At any rate," he continued as he rifled through the pictures and pulling out one VERY interesting one, "I'm pretty sure THIS breaks a few laws somewhere, besides the law of gravity." Tai stared at the picture then turned it upside down. "And physics."

Kou smacked his forehead and invited the brunette in.

\+ + + + +

 **Phase Two**... infiltrating wanted blonde's room and setting up the equipment. Luckily he had ~~blackmailed~~ hired Koushirou to help him out. And thus they were standing on the blonde's doorstep, Tai with his maddening grin, and Koushirou with his look of doom. Luckily, Tai's hair was mostly encompassing Kou's defeatist glazed over expression.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it is, the answer is no, Tai."

Tai stopped himself from growling.  "You don't even know what it is I'm going to ask!"

"Ah, so you DO want something. No."

When Tai dropped to his knees, Yamato could see Koushiro, who quickly slapped a suspicious grin on his face.

"You guys are scaring me... Tai! Let go of my leg!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"Fine! Get up, get in! Hurry up!" he ushered the two quickly inside, glancing about to make sure no one had witnessed Tai's scene.

"THANK YOU, YAMA!"

Tai found one of Yamato's couch pillows thrown to his face, and a scowling blonde when it landed on the floor. Taichi merely gave him a lovesick grin, which was mistranslated.

Yamato muttered. "Would you like anything to drink, Koushirou?"

"Hey! What about me!?"

"No thank you, Yamato."

"Yama! What about me?"

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

_I'm here to set up some surveillance equipment to hopefully catch you in the act of talking to yourself/Takeru to find out if you're gay or indulging in a bit of self Looooove!_

"Tai, stop mumbling! What did you say?"

Koushirou smacked his forehead.

"I said, eeek! There's a bug!"

SMACK! "There... got it."

Taichi rubbed his sore forehead. "Oooowwww Yama-chan!" He glared at his love's triumphant smirk.

"So, Koushirou, what's up?"

"I know nothing!"

Tai made a slashing motion across his neck at the psychotic Koushirou but dropped his arm quick and grinned his grin of the mad man when Yamato turned his suspicious glare on him.

"Okay, someone better spill the beans now!"

Taichi ran up behind Yamato and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, indulging in the feel of soft golden hair tickling his arm. He steered him towards the kitchen. "You see, Yama-chan... it's like this... um... well... it's kinda embarrassing," he giggled as he motioned his partner in crime towards Yamato's bedroom, as the kitchen door closed cutting the pair off from the living room.

"What is it, Tai," Yama asked, skeptical that anything could be found embarrassing by his friend.

"Yeah well, mom's been trying to teach me how to cook, yeah that's it!"

"Oh god NO!"

"Yeah, she wants Kari and I to start helping out with making dinner. In exchange for a couple of our other chores. And if I don't show her that I know HOW to cook, she's going to take away my weekends to show ME how it's done. You can't let her do that, Yama!" he shook his friend by the shoulders.

"All right, Tai, knock it off!" He swatted his hands away. "I'll show you a few simple recipes... I have to make dinner tonight anyway. What's with Koushirou though?"

"Oh, him? Uhhhhh well, he's going to help me with some chemistry homework later, and so he came along! Thought maybe you could use some help too!"

"Tai... I took chemistry LAST year. That's the only class you DON'T have with me this year."

"Hey, that's right, how come you took it last year?"

"Because unlike YOU, I decided not to take my toughest courses in my senior year."

"Oh yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh..."

"Any rate, let's get started."

"Do I get a pink apron, too?"

Yamato scowled. "No, Tai. Only *I* get the pink apron. YOU get your clothes dirty."

"No fair!"

"Bite me."

"God would I love too!"

"What was that?"

Tai poked his head out of the fridge. "I said, 'this meat smells like old shoe,'" he stated, holding up a suspicious looking loaf of ground beef.

And so as Tai and Yama whipped up something edible in the kitchen, Tai trying to delay the process as long as possible, Koushirou bugged Yamato's room. It took him a while to figure out the best place to put the mini microphone and camcorder, but eventually he decided on the rim of the mirror on the wall opposite the bed.

He just hoped that Taichi didn't have time to make copies of those pictures. But at least now he had a birthday present for Jyou.

\+ End Chapter One


	2. + Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Let me think on this a moment. Yamato. Alone. In an apartment for two. Comes home from school and/or band practice would probably not hole himself up in his room."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"He'd most likely hang out in the living room. Including, but not limited to, eating, studying, and phone conversations."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"You BLACKMAILED me so you could catch him naked, and not to eavesdrop on him talking to TK to find out about his sexual preferences."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Didn't you?"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Stop doing that... it's giving ME a headache."

Tai stopped thumping his head against the wall and glared at him. "Like you wouldn't have done the same to Jyou... hey... how do I know you HAVEN'T?"

Koushirou began squirming. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right, Iz."

While Tai was once again occupied staring at the TV set in his room and wishing Yama would walk into the scene, Kou took this opportunity to go through Tai's backpack as he has a habit of digging through other people's things. Even as an only child, or maybe because of it, he really had no sense of privacy. Or at least that is how he explained the appearance of the micro cam in Jyou's room to him before he kissed the dickens out of him.

"You know, having you call me 'Iz' is just as bad as calling me 'Kou-koi.' What is up with that nickname, anyway?"

"I dunno. You just look like an 'Izzy.' Maybe it's the hair?"

"What do 'Izzy's' normally look like?"

"SHUSH! He's coming back into the room!"

"You need your ears to watch?"

"I'm... concentrating." _Boxers disappear. Boxers disappear._

"Wow... he's got almost the same body as Jyou!"

THWAP! "Stop checking out my man!"

Kou picked himself up from the floor. "He's not yours!"

"Yet!"

"Besides... those pictures... YOU saw Jyou!"

"As much as it pains me to tell you this, but I have to say it. I derived no pleasure from them. Blackmail is a dirty business. Besides. Kari was going on about privacy and she wouldn't take them."

Koushirou paused in his riffling. "KARI saw us?"

"Yes, and I must say, she seemed rather impressed. Then she mumbled something about needing TK... for help with homework or something I guess."

Koushirou had begun his digging again and had hit on something rather interesting...

"Yama Sutra?"

A phone rang.

Tai and Kou looked at each other.

Another ring.

Yama picked up the cordless in his room. "Hello? ... Hey, babe, I thought you weren't gonna call tonight," he purred.

Tai exploded.

"Hey, this is exactly the type of thing you told me you wanted. A phone conversation."

"Yeah..." Yama looked over his boxer clad body in the mirror. "Yeah, you could say I'm ready for you anyway..." he paused and then laughed throatily... sexily... Tai nearly exploded in a slightly different manner then remembered someone was probably trying to seduce HIS Yama. Someone was going to die and/or bleed heavily and painfully.

Tai ran out of the room.

"That boy needs... something." Kou returned his attention to the paper in his hands. "The Posisions of Yama." Then he picked up a pen and fixed the spelling. The doorbell chimed. Yamato's doorbell. _Oh no. He didn't_.

"Hang on babe, there's someone at the door. Yeah, Tai's family moved into the same building so it might be him, hang on."

Yama grabbed a robe and left the room.

"Tai, you're a sexual deviant."

 

\+ End Chapter Two

 


	3. + Interception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's called a *censored* block.

"Tai. What a surprise."

"YAMA! I missed you!"

"You saw me an hour ago."

"Uh, I fell asleep and dreamt I was trapped alone in the digital world and months passed there while only an hour had passed here."

"Tai..."

"It was horrible."

Yamato unmuted his phone. "I'm going to have to call you back, k? Yeah, me too, bye," Yamato said into the phone before hanging it up. "What do you want?"

"Want...?" _DOWN BOY!_

"You didn't JUST pop onto my doorstep to tell me about a dream, did you?" Yama seemed very annoyed.

"I didn't?"

Yama smacked his forehead. "Tai..."

"NO. There's something VERY important I need to talk to you about."

"And that would be...?"

 _Your sex life._ "Soccer?"

Yama sighed.

"Girl problems?"

Now Yamato laughed. "I'm really not the person that could help you with that."

"OOOHHHHHH and why would that be?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Can I come in?"

"No, I'm er... busy... or going to be."

"Doing...?"

******

"Man! Tai just HAD to go and spoil my fun tonight! *I* could be over at Yama's RIGHT NOW."

"Stop that whimpering."

"NO."

"And what do you mean 'YOU' could be...?"

"Sorry... WE could be."

"Yama said he'd call us back, so just sit tight. It's a school night, it's not like Tai's gonna spend the night over there."

*****

"And that's the history of nachos."

"Tai, it's midnight. Go home."

Damn, he's yummy when he moans like that. "Wow, gee it is. You don't mind if I crash here tonight, do ya? Thought not."

Tai took up residence in Yamato's bed and was asleep in an instant. Yamato sighed, defeated again, and followed him to bed. He couldn't stop the smile from his face, though, as he cuddled up next to his best friend.

"Stupid Tai."

 

\+ End Chapter Three


	4. +Aggravation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was a nice night. Thank you.

Yamato woke up to a nose full of brown fluff and he sneezed. The next thing he did was grab for the phone in a panic.

 _PLEASE pick up!_ Even though his mind was screaming his voice was hushed when the recipient answered. "Baby? ... Yeah, I'm sorry. I know... I'm sorry, baby! I... Tai... he spent the night..."

What woke Tai that morning was the hollering from the other end of the line. Yet he continued to feign sleep so as to not miss a word. _Sounds like Yama called his little bitch already._

"Look, I'll make it up to you... YES, tonight. I'll... think of something. Aw, baby, please don't be upset. I was in agony without you..." Yama chuckled at something then. "Yes of course."

He jumped when startled by a glowering Tai falling out of bed. "Okay, I'll see you at school. Bye!" Click.

"MORNING, Tai! Time to get ready for school!" Yama grabbed some clothes, and ran to the bathroom before Tai could utter a word. Not that he had very many pleasant ones he wanted to share with the sexy beast. Then Tai's eye wandered to the discarded phone.

However, before he could grab it, Yama came running back into the room, unshowered, and hollering, "CRAP! Tai! We're gonna be late!"

Needless to say, they dressed rather quickly (Tai in one of the many sets of spare clothes he kept there), and without breakfast ran off to school. Tai growled and whimpered all the way.

*****

LUNCH TIME

 _WHERE is that damn blonde!_ , Tai thought as he prowled the hallways. And easily distracted as always, he spotted the next best thing...

"Hey! Yo! Dizzy Izzy!"

Koushiro groaned. "Yes, Tai?"

"Where's your blue haired bob job?"

"WHAT!? TAI!"

"Sorry, just trying to be romantic about it."

"Then some advice for you, Tai," Koushiro grated his teeth. "Don't ever be romantic with Yamato. It might get you killed."

"Awwww... who would kill me?"

Speak of the devil and he will appear to *accidentally* shove you in the back, though killing was still a temptation. Tai caught glaring maroon eyes when he turned to confront said devil. The smile belonging to those eyes was He first so obviously forced, even he caught the malice behind it (which is saying a lot).

"Hey, Daisuke?" He asked cautiously.

Daisuke was in turned pushed aside softly, out of Tai's face.

"Nice night, Tai?" Ken's saccharine voice interrupted as he ushered Daisuke down the hall. His smile appeared more sincere but Tai still shuddered.

"What is up with those two?" Tai blinked after them, stumped.

"I don't know... what DID you do last night?"

"Spent the night at Yama's."

Koushiro smacked his forehead. He will never figure out why Yamato lets Stupid Tai get his way.

 

\+ End Chapter Four


	5. + Subjugation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment interrupted.

Yagami Taichi's room remained empty and dark. Not a spark of electricity save from the alarm clock by his bed, reflecting the time. No seventeen year old teenage boy, with love and lust on his mind, sitting in front of TV screen that is the window to his soul's love.

Alas, the elder Yagami was at soccer practice. But his thoughts dwelled on what he would be seeing when he got back to his dark room, and filled it with the light of naughty intentions.

However, the reason it was soccer night, was precisely why Yamato skipped out of band practice, claiming an illness, and was now dressed only in black jeans and candlelight.

"It's angered us, Yamato, that Daisuke and I have been constantly interrupted by the likes of Taichi."

Yamato shivered in the warm room as Ken's hot breath tickled the back of his neck. A soft moan escaped him, and Daisuke, scowling on the bed, seemed a bit appeased. But only a bit. At his nod, Ken reached around in front of Yamato and raked his fingernails down Yama's chest, drawing blood. Daisuke seemed even more pleased.

Yamato hissed as the pain subsided into a throbbing pleasure. He reached around behind him to grab at Ken's hips, but was pushed forward to his knees.

"No, Pretty. No pleasure for you tonight."

Daisuke lowered himself in front of Yamato and began lapping at the bloody streaks. Yamato moaned and made a grab for his hair but he found his wrists restrained.

"NO, Pretty," Ken's hot breath teased the spot beneath his ear and he nearly lost himself. But he remained firmly restrained at his wrists by Ken and at his thighs by Daisuke. All the while, Dai's hot tongue danced across his skin.

"Lubricant?" Ken asked.

Yamato's eyes widened when Dai shook his head. He must be pissed.

And it was the very reason why Tai couldn't concentrate on soccer that he was kicked out of practice early and he raced towards his room, quickly turning on the TV.

He was not prepared for what he was viewing.

At the moment they heard the banging on the front door, Yamato had been working his way kissing down Daisuke's body, removing clothing with his teeth. His wrists no longer held back by Ken's hands, but by the Kaiser's whip, and Daisuke's hands where clenched into Yamato's hair as the waistline of his boxers were eased down slowly...

Daisuke jerked painfully on Yama's hair. "If that's Tai, I'm gonna kill him..."

"No!"

"What was that, _PRETTY_?!" Ken jerked back hard on the whip, causing Yama to land in his lap.

"I'll get rid of him, okay? Just give me a couple of minutes, I'll handle it, I promise!"

"Fuck it! Just... fuck it!" Daisuke angrily pulled his clothes on and stormed out of the room.

Ken glared after him. "You will be punished for this, Yamato." Pulling on his own clothes, he left after the other boy.

Yamato had pulled on a dark turtleneck over his body and solemnly walked into the living room, where he didn't doubt that Tai was waiting. What he didn't expect was an angry Tai.

An incredibly, irritatingly, PISSED OFF Tai. Pacing and glaring at him from the living room.

"Oh... hey, Tai... what's up?"

Tai isn't the most brilliant conversationalist. He won't win any awards, as was evident by his next statement. Being at a loss for words only hinders his ability to think of something to say.

"I THOUGHT you were at band practice," seemed like a good thing to say, really it did, when it dawned on him, that he wasn't supposed to know that Yama wasn't there. Apparently, Yama didn't notice.

Not being able to take the anger in the other's eyes, he lied to the floor, "I felt ill."

"And Daisuke and Ken?"

"Saw me going home and were checking up on me, making sure I was okay."

Tai was stuck. He KNEW Yamato lied to him and it pissed him off even further. But he didn't want to reveal how he knew that. That would be bad. Very bad. So, not being able to think of anything adequate, he let his actions speak for him.

No longer in doubt of Yamato's sexual preferences, he slammed the blonde against a wall and kissed him, hard and thoroughly.

 

\+ End Chapter Five


	6. + Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate and explode. Threats are made.

"Looks like we'll be needing a new blonde," Ken's cold tone came from the open doorway.

Yamato dazedly peered past Tai to see Ken and Daisuke standing in the doorway.

"I forgot my whip and the door was open."

What really broke Yamato's heart, was the way Daisuke was looking... stunned and like someone had just stolen his favorite toy. Yama pushed past Tai and shook his head, trying to calm the boy without words. But tears filled the broken eyes and he turned and fled.

"Dammit, Yamato. We'll let you know how enjoyable your brother is." Ken was turned to leave when Yama's voice stopped him.

"NO! Not Takeru! I'll do anything, but not him!"

"THE HELL YOU WILL!"

"SHUT UP, TAI!"

"No, Yama, it's over between them and you. Let them HAVE TK!"

"You bastard!" Yamato would've punched Tai had Ken's next question stopped him.

"It appears you know a bit more than you're supposed about the three of us, Tai. Wonder how that could be?"

Yamato gazed questioningly at Tai.

"Now if you'll excuse me... I have a red-head to soothe, and another blonde to woo."

"He's with Kari, he'll never accept you two! Take me back!"

"No!" Tai had slammed Yamato against the wall again. "Don't do this to me, Yama... I *need* you..."

"TK needs me more!" Yama managed to shove Tai off and push past him yet again, when he noticed that Ken had gone. Before he was able to run after him, he was tackled to the ground, and pinned beneath Tai's trembling form.

"WHY!?" he choked, "WHY can't they have TK? Are you jealous?"

"No, it's NOT jealousy!" He bucked and pitched, trying to throw the heavier body off of him. "You have no idea what those two are like! I can't subject TK to that!"

"But you would put yourself through it? Just what do they do, Yama? What HAVE they done? Are you trying to protect TK or trying to keep the pleasure all to yourself?"

Yamato stilled. "You have NO idea what's going on."

"OR how long. How long, Yamato?" Yamato turned his head away. "HOW LONG?" Tai slammed the blonde's wrists down against the floor.

The blonde hissed and glared up at Tai. "Nearly a year and a half."

Tai's eyes widened in shock. He released the now bruised wrists and fell back off of the protesting body.

Yamato sat up and pulled down the sleeves of his shirt. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Tai how he knew about the three of them, when he noticed the tears, cleaning the dust from soccer off his cheeks.

"I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you. I fought my feelings for years. But not only have you openly embraced your sexuality, you've been in a relationship with not one but TWO guys for over a year."

"That's right. A relationship. And I care about them both deeply."

"But I love you. *I*... love you. Are you just a toy to them? How do you know you aren't?"

"The tears in Dai's eyes just now, told me I wasn't."

Once again, Yamato was on his back and Tai was over him. This time, Yamato was VERY aware of every fiber of Tai's being pressed against his own. It took every bit of strength he had not to move his hands from Tai's chest and run them through his hair, pulling him down...

"And what of the tears in MY eyes, Yama? What do they tell you?" he whispered.

A blue gaze meet a chocolate one, and Yamato was lost...

* * * * *

"Dai-kun..."

"Stop it, Ken! I... I loved him!"

Ken sighed. Not this again. "It was just SEX, remember, Dai? It was JUST supposed to be about sex!"

"But it wasn't! It was more to me..."

"And what about me?"

"I love you, too. I love you both... I can't choose. How could Tai DO this?" Ken rolled his eyes when Daisuke broke into more tears.

"Maybe Tai loves him, too."

"NO! No! He's ours!" He choked back a sob and inwardly begged for a cool, night breeze to sweep over him. To take away his exhaustion, his love... his cares. To sweep him into sleep. "He's mine..." he whispered, and succumbed to his sobs and crushing Ken to him.

"HE doesn't seem to think so, Dai-kun. Otherwise, wouldn't he be here?"

"No!" he cried harder. "Damn, TAI!"

"Yes, damn him, but get over it, Daisuke. There's others. There's... Takeru..."

"TK?"

"Hai, Dai-chan." Ken smirked to himself, grateful now that Dai's tears were slowing. "TK... we could have him..."

"He's not Yamato."

"He's better than Yamato... he's available."

"But... Kari..."

"Neither one of them have claimed to have a relationship with the other publicly. He's a prime target and right now it's hunting season."

"I can't do that to Kari... she's my best friend!"

"Not even to get Yamato back?"

"What?"

"Yamato... who is EVER protective of his younger brother...?"

"Let's do it."

Ken smiled as Daisuke stood, and started for Takeru's apartment building. Ken, however, turned back into the building they had just left and towards Tai's apartment. He had a little investigative work to do...

Yamato was barely aware when they moved to the bed. He wasn't even aware the phone was ringing until about the third ring. Not wanting Tai to stop doing the delicious thing he was doing to his neck, he reached over blindly, grabbed the cordless and clicked it on.

"Hello?" he breathed.

"That's quite the little show you and Tai are putting on."

"Ken!"

Yamato heard, "come up to Tai's room and you'll be able to tell how I know exactly where Tai's hands are on your body," before Taichi managed to wrestle the phone away from him and click it off, throwing it out of his reach.

"Taichi... STOP."

"No," he moaned out.

"Yes... I... I have to use the restroom."

"Later."

It was another couple of minutes before Tai released Yama's mouth from his so Yamato could utter another protest. "It's kinda URGENT."

Tai growled. "FINE. But hurry back," he said as he rolled off of him.

Yamato closed the door to the bedroom and fastened his pants back up, blushing. He ran a hand through his hair and shivered from the sudden loss of body heat, now entirely aware that he was shirtless. Tai was talented to say the least. Then he quietly left his apartment and ran up to Tai's.

He expected Ken to still be there, but there was no sign of him as he walked into the open apartment.

"Kari?" No answer. No one was home but the door was opened. How did Ken get in? Did Tai leave the door unlocked?

He wandered into where he knew Tai's room was, still dark... except for the glow of the television set... where he saw Tai... laying on his bed, eyes closed, and rubbing his chest slowly.

"That's how he found out," Ken's whisper was against his ear. "That's how he knew when to interrupt us."

"Tai... no..."

"Not that it's any of *my* business," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait! Where's Daisuke?"

"On his way to Takeru's... poor boy was so broken hearted." Yamato gulped. "You know, Yamato, we at least gave you your privacy when you asked for it. But he took yours. Took it and made it his without you even being aware of it." Ken motioned to the TV, where Tai was sitting up on Yama's bed now, looking impatient. "Too late now, I suppose."

"No!" Yamato couldn't keep the anger from his voice. "Go call him back. I swear, I won't ever let Tai interfere with us again."

"It's too late, Pretty. Too late."

"NO! Please! I'll... I swear... I'll do anything."

Ken sighed. "Fine. We'll give you a chance to convince us. You've got a lot of making up to do to Dai... because when I show him this tape of you and Tai... he's not gonna be happy."

"Tape?"

Ken walked over to the VCR, hit stop, and ejected the tape, waving it in the air. Yamato paled. "No... please... he'll be so upset."

"I guess you should've thought of that before you let Tai mark your neck like a leopard. I'm going to the lobby to call Dai on the D-terminal. YOU deal with Tai. We'll come up to your apartment for our talk when he gets here. Don't keep us waiting." And Ken walked out the door.

Yamato began to feel angry, and his cheeks flushed. He picked up Tai's phone and dialed his own number. He watched as Tai looked at the ringing phone across the room from him and went to pick it up.

"Ishida residence."

"Tai."

"Yamato? Where the hell are you? Get back here."

"You have no right to order me about."

"Oh? And Ken and Dai do?"

"That's right, they do."

"That's not fucking funny, Yamato! Get your ass back here. Where are you?"

"In your room... watching you pace and hit my wall."

The line went dead and Tai raced out the room. It would take less than a minute for him to reach Yamato.

He braced himself for the confrontation to come.

 


	7. + Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamalicious. Not an actual summary just a recurring theme.

Tai was a little put out when Yamato's fist sent him flying backwards before he even got his mouth open when he walked in his room. Slowly he eased himself up, glaring at his love with a 'you WILL pay for that' promise.

"Yamato, don't you DARE throw a hissy fit about this," he said as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

Yamato visibly bristled. Which was damn near erotic.

He watched Tai's VERY finely muscled body lean against the door and wait. Damn. That was his only way out. Yama was also becoming very... distracted. And his eyes, of their own volition, kept themselves glued to Tai's pectorals. Dammit! Why didn't Tai put his shirt back on!? Probably didn't on purpose!

Bastard!

"Now if you calm down, I'll give you an explanation."

"Oh I don't NEED an explanation. I can pretty much GUESS why you did this."

"No, I don't think you can. You never once told me the truth about your sexuality. NEVER even a hint that you were gay."

"Well, gee, sorry. I guess some people just don't feel the NEED to screw seven women in under a year to prove anything about themselves. Although, in light of recent events I guess it didn't really prove anything at all, now did it?"

Tai winced. "THAT was a low blow."

"Only blow you'll get out of me."

"Yama! You're SERIOUSLY pissing me off!"

"Well let me know when I have, then we'll be even!"

Tai took several deep breaths to calm himself down. When he did, he said, "I love you."

"Bullshit."

Tai chose to ignore that. "I did what I had to do. You need me, whether you admit it or not, most likely not because of your damn pride, You need me to watch over you."

"You INVADED my privacy!"

"I was protecting you!"

"From what!? A perverted voyeur? FAILED there, Tai!"

"It's a little suspicious, Yama that the hottest guy in school never had a date. You never talked about anyone in your life so what was I supposed to think? We're young, healthy, and hormonal males. NEVER did you EVER talk about sex and I know very well what you would've done if I'd forced the subject on you."

"Better to force the subject than your damn camera equipment."

"I got my answer from the equipment. YOU never would've given me one."

"Besides," Yama ignored Tai's remark, "if sex makes you healthy, you MUST be a freakin' immortal."

"Jealous, baby?" Tai asked smugly.

Yama couldn't stop the blush from overtaking his face. "No."

"Liar," he moaned.

"If you loved ME so much, why the hell did you screw all those girls?"

"Maybe if I had a hint about how you felt about me, I wouldn't have." Tai sighed. "Yamato... you are my world. And the feeling that maybe I wasn't an important part of yours... drove me crazy. I needed you. If we were truly best friends, why did you shut me out?"

"Don't turn it around like that, Tai!"

"I'm not turning anything around. You shut me out pure and simple. And maybe you wouldn't've hooked a camera in my room, but if you thought for one minute I was shutting you out of something, you would've done your best to prevent that from happening."

That stopped Yamato. Tai was right. Yama would've gone crazy himself if Tai refused to let him in on an important part of his own life. It was never an issue before because...

"I could never keep you out though. I love you. I give you all of me every day. And yet I didn't know where I stood with you."

"I have to go. Let me out. Ken and Dai-"

"The 'dark masters' can wait forever for all I care."

"Tai!"

His only response was a glare. Yamato was stuck. Tai hadn't moved from the door and he knew his friend was too determined to not move if it meant Yama leaving.

"Tai I can't handle this now. I need time to think."

"You'll have all night to think... under me."

Yamato hissed and gripped the edge of Tai's desk turning his back on him.

Trust. It was all about trust. Even though he did whatever, whenever Ken and Daisuke wanted, he allowed it because if push came to shove, he was stronger than them, and could shove that push right back.

But Tai was stronger than him. He would have to trust Tai to take care of him and not hurt him. And then suddenly, the images of Tai groping the girls at school between classes and lunch came to his mind, and he felt sick.

"How do I know that I'm not as dispensable as all the others?"

"I never claimed to have loved any of them."

"You never claimed to even be gay before, either."

"I love you."

"I'm not dealing with this tonight, I want to go home."

"I love you."

"You can't just drop this bombshell on me and expect me to just drop the only relationship I've ever had for you."

"I love you."

"No, Tai. Not tonight." When Yamato had turned around, Tai was in front of him, and Yama was very aware of how weak he felt under Tai's lustful gaze, and how much he hated feeling that way.

"I love you," Tai whispered before claiming Yama's lips.

How much he hated feeling out of control of his own emotions.

"Tai..."

"Mine..."

Especially when Tai was involved.

* * * * *

Daisuke slammed a fist against Yamato's wall. They had been waiting for an hour.

"We don't need this bitch. Let's go see TK."

Ken was only too happy to oblige.

 

 


	8. + Scanalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision taken.

He caved.  
          He took.   
He cried then shook.  
He begged.  
          He stole.   
          He filled him whole.   
He sobbed.  
          He marked.

They moved in dark.

"TAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"

His claim complete, they fell asleep.

* * * * *

Hours later, Kari peeked into her brother's room after coming home from a study session with Miyako. She smiled coyly at the blonde curled against her brother's side, as both slept peacefully, not knowing that this meant that her world was about to turn upside down.

 


	9. + Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one blonde in this story.

Takeru didn't know what to think. The only coherent thought running through his head was that Daisuke's head felt pretty darn good right where it was in his lap.

He didn't even mind that his pants were getting soaked.

"It's been pretty hard on him," Ken's soft tone was barely audible over Daisuke's sobbing, "I didn't know what to do."

"I always thought you two were..."

"Well, we are... but it wasn't just the two of us... the other..."

Daisuke sobbed even harder and Takeru stroked his hair. Ken smiled inwardly.

"You aren't as upset?"

"As much as we both loved the other, I love Dai as well, and he needs comforting now."

Was it Takeru's imagination or was Daisuke ... nuzzling... his crotch? It must be his imagination.

But ho boy. His imagination never felt this good before. If Daisuke didn't stop soon, things would get awfully...

Dai gasped.

... embarrassing. Takeru groaned and tried to shift to cover his erection, but Dai held his hips firmly on the bed. By now, Ken could quite clearly see what had the young blonde blushing.

"Takeru... wow..."

Daisuke could only blink. And when he finally leaned forward to gently lay a kiss on Takeru's lips, warning bells were exploding inside that pretty blonde head. But when a warm, moist tongue danced across his upper lip, his muscles gave out and he fell against his mattress, pulling the redhead down for an even deeper kiss.

Ken slowly removed his shirt, smiling evilly.


	10. + Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digidestined prefer blondes.

Taichi lazily swatted at his alarm clock behind him, not even gracing it with the pleasure of his chocolate gaze. It took him a moment to retract his arm and when he did, he slowly and finally opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

He was afraid to look. He could feel the body lay on his other arm, his fingers could feel the soft skin under his fingertips, but he was scared it wouldn't be the blonde of his dreams, and would just be another useless female.

But a girl had never spent the night before. And when the body languidly rubbed itself sleepily against his body. He felt parts that weren't his but were DEFINITELY male.

He looked down...

* * * * *

Daisuke was awake when Takeru's alarm sounded. He hadn't slept at all through the whole night.

It was no surprise to him that TK still appeared angelic, even after the night's activities. But he wasn't Yamato.

"Daisuke?"

"Oh, morning, Takeru. Sleep well?"

"Daisuke, still so sad?"

"Sorry."

"Um... what... what happens now?"

Daisuke tore his tired sight from the ceiling and turned to meet Takeru's fearful eyes.

"Now," Ken interrupted, "we go to school and talk when we get back." He turned TK's face to his and lifted his jaw, giving his lips a light kiss. "But I wouldn't make any long term plans with Hikari just yet, chibi koi."

* * * * *

It was Yamato's troubled face that met his.

"You're awake."

"Yes."

"Yama, I-"

"Don't! Please... don't ..."

"I'm not gonna let you pull away from me now! We've come too far!"

Yamato tried to physically pull out of Tai's arms, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Yama, let's just go to school now, and we'll talk after. We should probably pull Daisuke and Ken into this talk of ours as well."

"Taichi, I..."

"I can tell you're still afraid. But don't be. I love you and want to take care of you and I don't care if the world knows! But... I'll go at your pace, Yama... just please... don't push me away."

Taichi took it a small sign of victory when Yamato didn't pull or push away when he placed a soft kiss on his lips, then slowly deepened it.

It was at THAT moment when Koushiro banged through the door, saying, "Tai! Your mom asked me to... um...get... you ... oh... wow..."

"Oh my god!"

"MORNING, DIZZY IZZY!"

"Don't get up on my account! Stay there! I'll leave!" And the door slammed behind the retreating red faced prodigious youth.

"Koushiro-kun! Is Taichi coming?"

"Um."

"Eh?"

"... probably..."

* * * * *

Amazingly, everyone made it to school within a reasonable amount of time from the first bell. Yamato knew that he would have to get Ken and Daisuke over to his place, and he wanted to talk to Daisuke alone, and lady luck was on his side.

Yamato pulled him into a quiet corridor.

"We have to talk tonight, after school at my place."

"Yamato," Daisuke breathed and pulled him into a kiss that was not reciprocated. "Yamato," he sobbed, "TELL me you did nothing with him and I'll forgive you! I miss you! Please tell me it isn't over!"

Yamato gulped and wiped away the tears that collected in his eyes. "Just... tonight. We'll talk tonight."

Daisuke growled angrily. "Then we'll have to bring your brother along as well!"

"What?"

An evil smirk adorned the red-head's face. Oh how he wanted to make Yamato crawl back to him. "You'll see tonight, Pretty."

 

 


	11. + Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate Ponderence.

It was just like wandering through a dream. You had no idea how the hell you got there, it doesn't feel real, and you have no clue how to get back to where ever the hell you came from.

And there was a hell of a lot more cussing, too. Dammit.

What the hell did Daisuke mean that we had to include TK into the little talk? Ken... he wouldn't this soon?

But Yamato knew damn well that Ken would. Dammit!

TK was too innocent for stuff like that. He was too little to even lose his virginity. Which he knew Kari had taken anyway. Dammit!

Yamato had no control whatsoever as to what was going on. He couldn't save Takeru. Couldn't make Daisuke happy. Couldn't get Tai's hand off his thigh. Bastard. And Tai just sat there, in glorious oblivion to the glare to which his Yama was sending him.

Dammit all to hell!

How was he going to fix everything if he had no control?

Yamato threw back his head and moaned when Tai's hand roamed over an incredibly sensitive part of his anatomy.

He was oh so screwed.

* * * * *

No matter WHAT Ken wrote to Daisuke in the art class they shared, he always got the same response back.

**_I want Yamato._ **

Frankly, the single track of his normally wayward mind was starting to bore Ken. And a bored Ken was... well, a bored Ken. He really wasn't any more dangerous than normal you see, as he didn't have a tendency towards destruction and mayhem. At least, not now.

Yamato had been good and all, but there was just something becoming about Takeru's innocence. How that innocence could be all his was just fantastically satisfying. And just like with his plans to take over the digital world, Daisuke wasn't cooperating and in fact, was threatening to rip them apart.

Yet the thought of partaking into such pleasures as Takeru's body could provide seemed wholly empty without Daisuke there. But yet, that thought did linger in the back of his mind on to what it would be like to have Takeru all to himself. Without having to share.

Takeru couldn't help but wonder when he should tell Hikari. She was his best friend, of COURSE he would tell her. But what would he say if he told her now? He didn't know where he stood with Dai and Ken. What if it was just like one of those one night stands he heard about on TV? Maybe Hikari would know. But... what if she wanted to know if *they* would continue (he blushed at the thought) making love to each other?

He just didn't know. But he didn't feel right NOT telling her. He just hoped everything would be cleared up tonight when he went over to Yamato's.

Although WHY Daisuke asked him to meet him there was beyond his comprehension.

Miyako watched everyone at their lunch table that afternoon, and noticed a few strings of tension thickening the air.

"You ever get the feeling like there's some big secret you're not a part of going on right underneath your nose, Koushiro?"

"I KNOW NOTHING!"

Naturally, the strength of his protest startled her right out of her chair.

Between Yamato slamming his head against the table, Taichi making slashing motions across his throat, glares from Ken, pouts from Daisuke, and confused innocence from Takeru, Miyako got the feeling that something was DEFINITELY up.

"Damn, I wish I had telepathy."

Sora, feeling mentor-ish on this fine, psychotic day, spoke up. "You don't need telepathy. Whatever they are hiding is about sex."

CRASH!

"See? Yamato was never good at hiding a secret." Taichi and Daisuke both glared at the other as they both simultaneously tried to help the fallen blonde back up and right his chair.

Miyako was still confused. "How do you think?"

"Boys only ever have three things on their mind. Sports. Sex. And food. Sports is out because TK and Yama don't play them. They think about music and... Well I don't know what TK thinks about but it sure isn't sports. And everyone is eating now, so it can't be about food. Only thing left is sex."

"Sora, remind me to kill you later."

"Now now, Yama-kun," Tai soothed, "she's only a woman, and they have limited thinking ... um..."

"Capabilities?"

"Yes, Iz, thank you." The shock was that Taichi WAS proud of himself for that line of thought.

But everyone, being used to Taichi's thought processes, thought themselves just best to ignore it and hope that it will go away.

It usually did.

Takeru, being the innocent little blonde that he was, still had no idea why Ken and Daisuke had felt the need to talk to him at Yamato's apartment.

Yamato, on the other hand, knowing that TK had already been pulled (or rather more appropriately... "sucked") into their little equation, had felt a sense of hopelessness all day.

He had to face the fact that his little brother wasn't so little anymore. And that he probably could make decisions on his own. He thought long and hard about why he might've been so protestant against TK having what he had.

He realized that he did have some feelings for Ken and Daisuke. That it had never JUST been about sex. It had been more to him.

Yet with Taichi he just knew he had found his soulmate. He was his best friend. His relationship with him had already changed, and would never be the same. He just had to think if it was going into a direction that he wanted.

By the time everyone had shown up at his apartment, he had come to a decision, a very difficult one.


	12. + Finalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final decision.
> 
> Sequel may follow. Keep an eye out.

"So... we're all here. Um... I should go get some snacks or something..."

Tai latched onto the back of his new lover's shirt before he could get very far. "Baby..."

Daisuke growled.

Ken sighed.

TK blinked confusedly.

Daisuke decided that he had had enough. "Takeru, dude, you're awesome in bed and everything," Yamato visibly bristled and Tai growled at him and tugged him back against his chest, "but I'm sorry. I'm in love with your brother."

Ken nuzzled TK's neck. "Daisuke speaks only for himself, koi."

Tai restrained Yamato from leaping at Ken.

"What EXACTLY is going on? I mean," TK frowned, "I'm so confused."

"AND adorable."

"Ken! Leave him alone!"

"ENOUGH!" Tai shouted. Everyone stilled. "Now, Yamato. You start. Tell us everything. I think Takeru IS old enough to understand."

Yamato blushed deeply as he looked over to the still wide, innocent eyes of his younger brother. He took a deep breath and began his story.

Takeru, to say the LEAST, was shocked. "Oh wow."

"Teeks, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But I..."

No one talked for a few minutes after that. Finally, frustrated with the silence, Daisuke spoke his mind, "Yamato, I love you. More than anything, and I'll do anything for you, just please PLEASE don't leave me for Taichi. For anyone."

"Daisuke... I..."

"I'll do anything, Yamato, anything..."

"I... I... I chose... Taichi... I'm ... sorry, Daisuke..."

Everyone was silent again until Daisuke ran from the room, tears spilling down his face.

Yamato dropped to his knees and sobbed. When Takeru went to comfort him, Ken pulled him out of the room.

"Leave them, chibi-koi. We should probably find Dai."

Takeru was dumbfounded. He nodded and followed Ken.

Meanwhile, Taichi had sat on the floor and pulled Yamato into his arms.

"You won't regret this, baby. I'll never hurt you, I swear."

"You already have, you bastard! Why couldn't you just let things be?"

"I'm sorry. There was no way in hell I could keep quiet once I knew you were gay. I love you so much, even if you denied me sex for the rest of our lives-"

"I just might."

"-I would still be happy just to see you smile, to hear your voice, to touch your face. I know deep in my heart that we belong together. Our bond is too strong for us to not be."

"Gods... I just wish... Daisuke..."

"I love him like a brother, Yama. This hurts me too. But there is someone else out there for him. Heh, maybe now that Kari's available..."

"I still want him, Tai... Very... very... much so..."

Taichi growled possessively. "I won't be able to control my actions if I ever catch you two together."

"Stop... just... stop. Not now."

Tai rubbed the blonde's back soothingly.

* * * * *

"Just wait, Tai... I WILL make Yamato mine again. And I know JUST the person to help me..."

 

 


End file.
